<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Such A Good Girl by LucindaRemyJohnson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365897">Such A Good Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaRemyJohnson/pseuds/LucindaRemyJohnson'>LucindaRemyJohnson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaRemyJohnson/pseuds/LucindaRemyJohnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger is a good girl. Most of the time. Mostly pointless smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Such A Good Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know, I know. I'm supposed to be writing A Devious Affair and Unbreakable - and I am - but this little oneshot wouldn't leave me alone.</p><p>Also posted to my FF.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Astoria, this is getting ridiculous."</p><p>Draco yanked a hand through his hair, resisting the urge to chuck the stupid muggle contraption into the fireplace. Astoria had demanded they get cell phones to keep up with the times - the Wizarding World really was growing in leaps and bounds in regards to muggle acceptance - but he knew the real reason was she enjoyed spending <em>personal </em>time with a few muggle men and needed a way to get in contact with him.</p><p>He and Astoria hadn't been living in the same house for the past year, though their sham of a marriage continued on perfectly in the eyes of the public.</p><p>It also helped that as far as Astoria knew, he wasn't seeing anyone. Somehow it was fine for her to fuck half of the muggle population in London, but Merlin forbid he even <em>look </em>at a woman. He knew she'd have him splashed across the cover of the <em>Prophet </em>as a cheating bastard which would <em>not </em>look good for his already shaky reputation.</p><p>"It wasn't ridiculous a few months ago." she snapped, "You were fine with continuing our arrangements as is."</p><p>"And what is that arrangement, Astoria?" he asked, voice laced with venom as he spoke to the woman he'd once loved - though now she didn't even resemble that woman anymore. "You let whatever bloke you choose fuck you while I pretend like it doesn't happen? While I don't fucking move on - while you don't <em>let me </em>move on?"</p><p>"Who is she?" hissed Astoria.</p><p>Draco snorted, turning towards the sound of his floo roaring to life as said-woman entered his flat.</p><p>Hermione opened her mouth to chirp out a hello, but quickly shut her mouth at the sight of him on the phone. His expression told her everything she needed to know.</p><p>"I asked you a question." snapped Astoria, drawing Draco's attention away from the stunning brunette currently stood in his living room.</p><p>"I don't need another woman to want a divorce from you, Astoria."</p><p>"We've been separated for over a year. Why now?"</p><p>Hermione felt a bit like she was intruding, but she knew Draco wouldn't let her leave - not that she really wanted to anyway - so she took off her raincoat, hanging it by the door and exposing her lush curves to his gaze.</p><p>She'd worn a light blue summer dress that showed off her toned legs and more than ample cleavage. It was one of Draco's favorite dresses.</p><p>"Aren't you tired of this?" he asked, trying to focus on the conversation with Astoria.</p><p>"Tired of <em>what</em>?" she asked, her tone bored, "I do what I want, you do what you want."</p><p>"I <em>don't </em>do what I want, Astoria. I <em>can't</em>. Not without threats from you." he snapped, dragging a hand over his face. He was so tried of this conversation.</p><p>"So there is a woman. Who is she?" she hissed out through clenched teeth.</p><p>Hermione smirked, slowly walking over to Draco and pressing a few feather light kisses to his jaw before whispering, "Yeah, Malfoy, who is she?"</p><p>Draco forced his groan down, his free hand involuntarily moving to her hip as he asked, "Why won't you just sign the divorce papers?"</p><p>Hermione began trailing kisses down his neck and chest, dropping to her knees and making quick work of his belt, all the while her toffee eyes teased him from beneath her long lashes.</p><p>"Why won't you just answer my question?" Astoria shot back.</p><p>Hermione managed to free his cock from his pants and wasted no time taking him into her warm mouth.</p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>," hissed Draco, a hand tangling into her hair.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I'm just tired of this bullshit, Astoria." he grit out through clenched teeth, forcing himself not to give in and just fuck Hermione's mouth.</p><p>He couldn't believe she was doing this <em>now</em> - though he wasn't really all that surprised.</p><p>Salazar, he loved this witch - not that she knew that.</p><p>"Why don't I come over?" asked Astoria, her voice taking on that sickeningly sweet quality - so unlike the woman currently on her knees before him.</p><p>"Absolutely not."</p><p>"Oh come on, Draco. I know it's been a while for you, and we <em>are </em>technically married."</p><p>"On paper."</p><p>Hermione chose that moment to take all of him into her mouth, her nose pressed against the light trail of blonde hair directly above his cock.</p><p>"<em>Salazar -</em>" he hissed, his fingers in her hair tight as he grit out, "We can finish this conversation later."</p><p>Without waiting for Astoria's response he ended the call, tossing the phone onto his couch as he yanked Hermione up by her arm.</p><p>He claimed her lips in a fierce kiss, his tongue invading her mouth as his hands roamed her body. She arched into his touch, her hands lost in his hair as she returned his kiss with the same enthusiasm.</p><p>"You're such a bad girl, Granger." he growled, placing bruising kisses to her neck and jaw, his hands squeezing her arse and yanking her against himself.</p><p>"Only for you." she murmured, her fingers making shaky work of his shirt buttons as he simply vanished her dress, leaving her bare breasts exposed to his questing mouth.</p><p>"Bloody hell," he groaned, greedily sucking her breast into his mouth and flicking his tongue over her nipple, "You weren't wearing a bra, and I didn't even have the pleasure of paying attention to your perfect tits in this dress."</p><p>"I can always put the dress back on after." she gasped, her fingers fumbling to push his pants all the way down as his teeth and tongue laved one nipple while his fingers pinched and pulled at the other.</p><p>His chuckle was dark and set off a vicious series of butterflies in her stomach as he said, "It's cute that you assume I'm letting you get dressed at all."</p><p>He pressed another harsh kiss to her lips before pushing her back onto the couch, taking a moment to take in <em>how fucking perfect </em><em>she looked</em>.</p><p>Her usually wild curls were already a mess, her cheeks and lips a beautiful pink, her chest heaving with labored breaths as she sat in nothing but her lacy white panties and slick thighs.</p><p>"You look fucking gorgeous." he murmured, shaking his head as he rid himself of the rest of his clothes.</p><p>"Come here." she said softly, impatient to feel his skin against hers.</p><p>He smirked, pressing a kiss to her outstretched hand before kneeling on the ground in front of her. Without warning her grabbed her legs, pulling her so that her bum almost hung off the edge of the couch.</p><p>The chuckle that left his mouth at her surprised gasp was <em>sinful</em>.</p><p>"Do you know what I do to bad girls, Granger?" he asked between pressing kisses and bites to her inner thighs.</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>," she breathed, her hips arching up to bring him closer to where she desperately wanted him.</p><p>"Tell me." he murmured, dragging his fingers up her calves, very aware of the goosebumps that spread in his wake.</p><p>"You spank them, sir."</p><p>"And how do you know that, Granger?" he asked, pressing a kiss to her lace covered pussy.</p><p>"Because I - <em>oh gods</em> -"</p><p>Her train of thought left her entirely as he pulled the thin scrap of lace to the side and buried his face in her cunt.</p><p>Draco was <em>so </em>good with his mouth, and it never ceased to amaze her just how quickly he could have her coming on his tongue.</p><p>Just as he felt her legs beginning to shake he pulled back and repeated, "I <em>said, </em>how do you know that, Granger?"</p><p>"Because I'm a bad girl." she gasped, "Please don't stop."</p><p>He smirked but did as she asked, pushing her legs to the couch as he ate her as though trying to quench his thirst.</p><p>Maybe he was.</p><p>"Oh fuck, fuck, <em>fuck, </em>Draco!" she moaned, the hand in his hair tightening as her thighs began to shake, "Oh my gods, you're going to make me come."</p><p>He urged her on as his fingers roughly squeezed her thighs, and a few moments later her back was arching from the sofa as he took everything he wanted from her.</p><p>He hungrily kissed his way up her body, tangling his hands into her hair and pulling her into a kiss that she breathlessly returned.</p><p>"You're so fucking wet, love." he groaned, teasing the head of his cock against her slick entrance.</p><p>"Please, please, please," she begged, wiggling her hips in an attempt to get closer to him.</p><p>"Only good girls get fucked, Granger." he said with a smirk, grabbing her hips and flipping her so that she was on her knees, her forearms resting on the back of the couch.</p><p>He groaned at the sight of her perfect arse, not even bothering to resist squeezing the lush globes, "If I remember correctly, you quite enjoy my punishments."</p><p>She groaned, pushing her bum back in invitation, "You know I love it."</p><p>He smirked, palm hitting her left arse cheek with a resounding <em>smack </em>that made her want to clench her thighs together.</p><p>"Count." he said, spanking her a bit harder, "One."</p><p>"One," she moaned, ignoring the fact that it <em>technically </em>should've been <em>two </em>and not <em>one </em>- but honestly she loved it too much to argue.</p><p>"Two,"</p><p>After a particularly harsh slap on <em>seven</em> he groaned, "<em>Such a good fucking girl.</em>" and began pressing light kisses to her deliciously red arse, his fingers sliding to her clit as he teased her cunt.</p><p>"Oh my gods," she gasped, her thighs shaking almost immediately at his skilled touches.</p><p>Without missing a beat, Draco slid into her from behind, her cunt immediately clenching around him as she shattered.</p><p>"Fucking hell," he grunted, leaning forward to slide one hand around her throat, pulling her up so that her back was pressed against his chest.</p><p>"You feel so good." gasped Hermione, pulling him into a kiss to stifle some of her moans.</p><p>The hand that wasn't around her throat slid to her clit, fingers stroking her fevered flesh in rhythm with the perfect way he fucked her.</p><p>"Come, Granger." he breathed against her ear, pressing heated kisses to her neck as she shattered around him.</p><p>"Lay back." he said, pressing his hand flat against her back and pushing.</p><p>She did as he asked and not a moment later he was nestled between her legs, his cock sliding back into her tight pussy.</p><p>"So good, so good, so good." she murmured, her face buried against his neck as her arms clawed at his shoulders. He was hitting that perfect spot that made her see stars and she could do nothing more than hold on for dear life as she began to shake against him.</p><p>"That's right." he said, continuing to move his hips through her orgasm, "Such a good girl."</p><p>He caught her lips in another kiss, capturing her moans for himself as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him impossibly closer.</p><p>"Tell me again." she purred, her hands pulling at his hair as the knot in her stomach coiled even tighter.</p><p>His chuckle was breathless as he leaned down to press a few kisses to her neck, "You're such a fucking good girl, Granger."</p><p>He knew that his words would send her over the edge - and of course he was right and she came with a gasp of his name on her lips.</p><p>"Fuck," he whispered, staring down at the beautiful woman in his arms, unable to keep the words in, "I love you."</p><p>Her eyes widened for a moment before she pulled him into a kiss, trying to ignore the raging butterflies in her stomach.</p><p>She couldn't say it back though - for fear of him having said it in the heat of the moment - that he didn't really mean it.</p><p>He stood from the couch, taking her with him and pressing her against the nearest wall, his cock still buried in her tight pussy.</p><p>"Please," she whispered, pressing hungry kisses to his neck and shoulder.</p><p>He picked up his pace, his fingers digging into her arse <em>deliciously </em>as he held her up.</p><p>He knew what he had said - knew that he meant it as well - but was also aware of how it sounded considering he was buried balls deep in her <em>perfect </em>cunt.</p><p>"You're so fucking perfect." he murmured, pressing sloppy kisses to her neck.</p><p>"Please come for me." she whispered, hands tangled in his hair as she pulled him into another kiss.</p><p>"You want me to come for you, love?" he asked, a smirk on his face as he moved both of them back to the couch.</p><p>She nodded, her hands clawing at his arms and shoulders as he repeatedly hit that <em>perfect spot</em>.</p><p>Draco leaned forward, brushing a light kiss against her jaw before murmuring, "I want you to come for me first."</p><p>Without waiting for her response - not that she would've had one - he slid his fingers to her clit, rubbing in tight circles that immediately had her clenching around him.</p><p>"<em>Oh my gods, Draco!</em>"</p><p>And then she shattered, dragging him over the edge right along with her.</p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>," he hissed, burying himself in her cunt as he claimed her lips in another kiss.</p><p>Neither moved for a few minutes, Draco placing light kisses to the skin he could reach while her hands trailed through his hair.</p><p>He leaned up onto his forearms to look down at her, capturing her lips in a soft kiss before murmuring, "I love you, Hermione."</p><p>"W-what?" she asked, eyes wide with surprise.</p><p>There was no reason for him to be saying this <em>now</em>. Certainly the heat of the moment had gone.</p><p>But it had never been about that for him. He knew a few weeks ago that he loved the brilliant witch beneath him, and he was done trying to hide or run from his feelings.</p><p>"I love you." he repeated, "And it's okay if you don't feel the same or -"</p><p>"Draco," she interrupted, pushing his shoulders so he moved off her and they could both sit on the couch. "You're married."</p><p>"On paper."</p><p>She shook her head, running a hand through her hair as her emotions warred with one another. She <em>did </em>love him. Gods, she loved him <em>so much</em>, but he was still married to Astoria. No one knew about them. It could be a disaster if they went public.</p><p>She couldn't put her feelings out there to him when everything was so uncertain.</p><p>"No one knows that we've been seeing each other. Astoria isn't -"</p><p>"I'll tell everyone." he interrupted, "I don't give a shite anymore, Granger."</p><p>"Don't say that. You don't know -"</p><p>"I <em>do </em>know." he said fiercely, sliding a hand to her cheek, "I want everyone to know that you're <em>mine</em>. Fuck Astoria."</p><p>"She'll ruin your reputation." she said softly, "I can't let you do that."</p><p>He smirked, "Since when have you ever <em>let </em>me do anything?" And then more seriously, "I'm not hiding this anymore. You're it for me, Granger."</p><p>His words set off an entirely different set of butterflies in her stomach, and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she said, "I love you."</p><p>Her admission nearly made him feel as though his heart would burst from his chest, and he wasted no time claiming her lips in a kiss.</p><p>"Are you really sure about this?" she asked, her eyes searching his.</p><p>"As long as you're with me, the rest really doesn't matter."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this fairly plotless bit of smut during these crazy times. I know I had fun writing it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>